When Everything is Gone
by Hidden Ghost Writer
Summary: Hermione's parents are dead and her house is taken away. She is forced to live in a orphanage where her knew friends teach her how to earn money on the streets of london. Who finds her at her new job? None other than Draco Malfoy. Rated for sexual content


"Miss Granger? I have some bad news. After your parents' death, there were a lot of debts that needed to be paid and I am afraid we need to take everything."

Hermione Granger stood in her doorway, shaking uncontrollably. Not only was her family gone, so was her home. And she had only been home from Hogwarts two days. She knew her father's gambling had been a problem...but to the point of this?

"What does that mean for me?"

"I am afraid I can't help you with that. There is an orphanage where you can stay, get a nice bed and a warm meal. Would you like me to take you there?"

'_Do I have a choice?'_

Hermione went to the orphanage after shrinking her Hogwarts things and stuffing them into the back pack she was allowed to take with her. Crookshanks followed her loyally, attacking anyone else who came near. At least she still had something. Without an owl, she couldn't contact Harry or Ron to tell them what had happened.

"This is where you will sleep. Meals are at 7 in the morning, noon, and 7 in the evening." a sharp old lady explained, reminding Hermione terribly of Professor McGonagall, and making her even more depressed. The lady sharply turned at left Hermione to stare at the shabby bed before her. A black haired girl sat on the bed next to her, covered in heavy makeup. She was wearing a short leather skirt, a black tank, a worn jean jacket, and black boots.

"Hey. Fresh meat." the girl smirked. She stood up and extended her hand. "I'm Jane."

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." Hermione replied, shaking Jane's hand timidly. Jane flashed a smile. Sitting back down, she pulled a knife out of her jacket and began to pick at her nails. The clock above their beds said that it was 6:45. "I suppose its almost dinner then?"

"Yea I guess. Hey, let me show you around the joint." Jane offered. With nothing better to do, Hermione followed the ragged, tough looking girl around.

"Here? This is our bathroom. 8 other girls will be sharing it with us. Just wait." Jane lead Hermione down the hall into a lounge like area. There were about 6 girls sitting around, reading old newspapers or magazines, or doing their hair. An old radio played a muffled tune. "Hey girls, meet Hermione. She just joined us." The other girls looked up. "We have Jessica, Anne, Mary, Martha, Nikki, and Rosie. The two missing are Babs and Georgie. You'll meet them soon at dinner."

Hermione nodded hello to the girls, feeling nervous as they all seemed to be giving her a once over, as though trying to decide if she was worthy enough to be their friend.

After what felt like hours of just standing around, a bell rang for dinner and the girls all made their way downstairs.

There were about 70 other orphans of different ages, male and female, that stood in line to receive bread, an apple, coffee and broth. The girls Hermione had met were the only ones about her age. She kept close to Jane's heels, not wanting to be left behind.

They all sat around one of the tables. Hermione wolfed down her food, not having realized how hungry she was. Once she had finished, she just stared out a nearby window, thinking about everything that had happened.

Dinner finished and the girls went up to their room. Hermione went over to her bed and sat down. She was just taking off her shoes when she realized that five of the girls were huddled, whispering about something. Finally, Jane walked over.

"Put your shoes back on. We heard you mumble something about money at dinner and we want to help. You should come with us."

"Was I thinking out loud?"

"Loud and clear mate. Tie up your trainers. Lets go."

"I guess I could use money. Actually, I need it if I want to go back to Hog...er to school in September." Hermione sighed. Jane gave a triumphant grin.

"See! I told ya! This is the best place to get money."

Hermione followed the group as they walked outside and down the street. They walked quite a few blocks, mostly through dark alleyways.

"Where are we going? Isn't it dangerous for us to be walking around like this after dark?" Hermione asked. Jane just laughed and threw her arm around Hermione.

"We're here." a red headed girl announced. Hermione thought it was Anne. They stood outside of a dirty, rusty door in an alley. Before Hermione could even ask any questions, they pushed her through the doorway.

They were in a sort of dressing room. There were women putting on heavy make up and flashy underwear. A dirty looking fat man was stomping around yelling at them while smoking a big cigar. He noticed Jane, Babs, Anne, Rosie, Georgie and Hermione and stomped over.

"Girls! Go get dressed. And who's the new kid? Get her something to wear. Lets get a move on ladies! Theres some rich men out there tonight looking for a good time." the man snapped. Jane just rolled her eyes and grinned at Hermione.

"That's Mac. He runs the joint. Common, I'll get you something nice to wear. Its your first night so you don't actually work the floors. I can train you in." Jane explained. Hermione just stood there, horror struck.

"Jane...what is this place? Do you really work here? What's going on? I can't be a stripper!" Hermione hissed, her eyes wide and frightened. She backed toward the door. Jane's face became stern.

"Hermione, you need the money right? You aren't going to find anywhere else to get it. No one hires orphans, no matter who you were before. Besides, now that you've entered, you have no choice. The men can't touch you unless you tell them to. If they do, there are cameras everywhere and they will be kicked out of here before you can blink an eye. Look, just let yourself get trained in. You can see how it works and decide if you want to come back. Lets find you something to wear, okay?" Jane didn't wait for a response. She just grabbed Hermione by the wrist and dragged her to a side room. There were exotic outfits of every size and colour. Jane grabbed a neon blue bikini with tassels on the top. She grabbed a pink outfit for Hermione and tossed it to her.

"Put that on. I wont look while you change." Jane ordered. Hermione, shaking, began to undress and began to put on what Jane had given her. It was a pink thong with a matching pink bra that pushed her breasts together. Over it was a fish net black mini dress, with long sleeves. Jane came over and twisted Hermione's hair up into two pigtails and tied pink and black ribbons into it.

"I feel so naked...I don't think I'm cut out for this Jane. Please, can I just go back to the Orphanage?" Tears stung Hermione's eyes. She tried to cover herself with her arms. Babs came in and just handed her a glass of water and a little blue pill.

"If you're scared, swallow this and drink the whole glass." Jane offered. Hermione started to protest, but upon opening her mouth, Babs put the pill in and covered Hermione's mouth with her hand. She had both Hermione's hands trapped between their bodies, and she plugged Hermione's nose, forcing her to open her mouth and giving Babs a chance to pour the glass of what Hermione had thought was water down her throat. It burned and made her cough. She looked to Jane pleadingly, but Jane just turned away and began to dress in her blue thong and tasseled bra set. "I'm sorry Hermione, but it will help you relax. Soon, you wont need it."

Tears ran down Hermione's face and she stood there, with Babs restricting her, for a few minutes before she began to feel...different. She did begin to feel relaxed...and...sexy. She closed her eyes and tried to figure out what she was feeling. Without thinking why, she began to rub herself against Babs and she actually purred.

"Shes ready to go on." Babs smirked. The two lead Hermione out of the room of clothes and towards another door. It was one of the private rooms. "Hey Kitten, watch me." Babs approached the poll. She wore a long black cloak. She began to do a sensual dance, wrapping her legs around the poll. She hooked one leg on the poll and slowly began to unbutton the jacket. It fell off to reveal a black g-string with pearls and a lacy black bra. Babs swung around the poll, crushed it between her legs. She bent herself backwards, showing how flexible she was.

"Babs does full body. She doesn't just dance." Jane explained. "Only some of the girls do that, but they get paid the best. I just dance."

"Now you try." Babs ordered. Hermione felt powerful. She did all the things Babs did. Deciding that she really was ready, they took her and led her out another door. It was dark. There was music playing and lights flashing. Girls were poll dancing, stripping, giving lap dances, and leading men to the private rooms.

Hermione danced. She felt no inhibitions as she spun on the polls, did the splits and back bends. Men put money into her bra and her thong. Her mind began to get clearer as the drug wore off, but instead of backing off, she found that she liked the feeling of power over the men. She felt sexy, which was something she had never felt before. Men lusted after her. She didn't get that at Hogwarts. She was always just nerdy old Hermione, book worm and teachers' pet.

By the end of the night she had pulled in over 600 pounds, not bad for a single night's work. The girls had to give half their profits to Mac and changed back into their regular clothes.

"Well? What do you think Kitty?" Jane asked Hermione. "You looked like you were having fun..."

"Honestly? It was exhilarating. I've never felt so...alive. It makes sense. I don't feel the same on the inside so I guess the outside was bound to change as well."

"Do you think you'll go back?"

"Definitely."

"So where are we going Zambini?" Draco Malfoy asked, bored. They had taken the night bus to Diagon Alley and had walked through the Leaky Cauldron to Muggle London.

"Its this place...called the Upper Class. I found it last summer when I had come to stay at the Leaky Cauldron and I had had too much fire whiskey. Just...Just trust me on this ok? I got you a private room with this new girl there...Kitty Cat. Think of it as a late birthday present. Since I didn't get you anything."

"Blaise...My birthday is June 5th. That was a month ago." Draco sighed. But he conceded to go.

They arrived at a black building with a neon sign that read, "Upper Class" with neon silhouettes of dancing girls. Entering, Blaise gave a scantily clad hostess his name and some Muggle cash. She winked at him and led them to a table by the stage. The room was dark and smoky. There were girls sexily swinging around polls and taking their clothes off on the stage. Blaise whistled and grinned.

"Its great, huh mate? Heres some Muggle bills. Daisy said that she would come get you when Kitty Cat was ready. You just put the money down her thong if you like what she does. Trust me mate, if this new slag is anything like I've heard, your pockets will be empty by the end of the night." Blaise smirked. "I have a room with my favourite girl, Blaze. She is just as hot as her name."

Just then Daisy, whose real name was Rosie, came to their table with a fluffy pair of hand cuffs and a ring of keys. She slid her hands down Draco's chest and to his arms. She cuffed his hands behind his back. "Someone has been a bad boy. He needs some alone time with a feisty Kitty Cat." Daisy announced with a sultry voice. She pulled Draco to his feet and walked him towards one of the doors that lined the rooms. She unlocked the door and pushed him in. She took off the hand cuffs and placed them on the table in the middle of the circular room. The table had a poll in the middle that went to the ceiling. There were mirrors on the walls. Draco sat down on the plush bench that went around the circumference of the room and waited while Daisy turned to leave.

"You get as long as you like tonight, sugar. Birthday special. Tell Kitty if you want out, or she'll tell you when its time to close up shop." Daisy smirked before closing the door and locking him in. Draco looked around, nonplussed. He soon heard a click and soft jazz began to play. One of the mirrors swung forward and a girl crawled through. She wore a black fur coat that went to the floor. The high collar shaded her face. She purred as she crawled along the bench toward him. With a cat like stretch, she stood. She took one step to the table and began to move her body in fluid, sexy movements. She had furry cat ears on her head, that suck out of her curly brown hair. She faced away from Draco and dropped the coat so that it hung around her waist, still on her arms. She glanced over her shoulder at him, and he thought that she looked surprised for a moment, but it was brief. She slowly let the whole coat drop, revealing a black thong with a long furry tail and a lacy black bra that seemed strained over Kitty's breasts. She wore a cat collar and black heels. She spread her legs and bent over, giving Draco a better view of her ass.

"What will your pleasure be?" she asked saucily between her legs. She slowly stood and turned toward him. Her eyes were painted with black eyeliner, to the shape of cats eyes. Her lips were cherry red. She went down into she splits and leaned onto her elbows, looking at him coyly.

"Whatever you can give me. What ever you think will make me less bored." Draco yawned, though he was desperately trying to figure out why he recognized this girl. She got down off the table and slowly strutted toward him. She stopped right in front of him and began to dance again. She took the tail and began to pull it up between her legs. She knelt one knee on each side of him and began to slowly moved her hips in a fluid motion over him. She lifted her arms above her head and closed her eyes. She lowered herself over his lap while squeezing his hips between her knees. She gave him a sensual lap dance, moving around on his lap with tantalizing movements.

Draco closed his eyes and placed his hands on her hips. His mouth went dry and he felt himself grow excited. He had slept with many girls, but none had made him feel quite like this. He felt her lips on his ear and she whispered to him.

"I never knew a Malfoy to get excited by Muggles."

Before he could full react, she started to rub herself harder onto his lap, her movements more quick and animal like. She pulled off his jacket and un-tucked his shirt. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid her hands over his waist. She pulled the beater out of his pants and ran her hands under it, over his bare chest. She nibbled his ears and his neck, still moving her hips over his manhood. He gripped her waist harder, unable to hold himself back. Then suddenly, without warning, she stopped and got up. She wandered over to the fur coat and pulled something out of one of the pockets. It was a long metal chain. She attached it to her collar and let it hang down over her chest, her stomach and between her legs.

"Kitty wants to play." she purred. "What do you want her to do next?"

Malfoy knew who was before him and he was mixed between the feelings of anger and lust.

"Granger." He hissed, trying to calm the prominent bulge between his his legs. She only smiled.

"My name is Kitty."

Malfoy took some of the Muggle money that Blaise had given him. He walked over to her and thrust it down the front of her thong.

"Thank you. What will be your pleasure?"

"Its you, isn't it. I know its you." Draco spat. "You called me Malfoy and you mentioned Muggles." Hermione winked at him and began to dance on the poll. Draco shoved more money down the back of her thong.

"Thank you. What will be your pleasure?"

Malfoy growled but his blood still raced. "Fine. I want you to take it off. Everything. And then I want you to dance on the poll." Draco ordered. He stood, and took the chain, pulling her towards him. "And I better believe that you are enjoying it."

Hermione kept the same sultry grin on her face, never faltering. She ran her hands inside her thong, slowly pulling the money out. Then she turned and bent over, pulling the thong slowly down her legs. She kicked it off and it landed in Draco's lap. Then she undid the clasp of her bra and slowly opened it, revealing large, round breasts. Draco gulped as he sat down, still holding the leash. Hermione bent over slowly and took off her heels, one by one. She stood up and began to dance around the poll. She pulled herself up the poll and hooked her legs around it before bending backward so that her hands touched the table. She found her balance and unwrapped her ankles from around the poll before doing the splits, giving Draco a very open view of her. She brought her feet back to the ground and stood up. She saw Draco's hands twitch, she saw the look in his eye and knew he wanted to touch her. This only encouraged her to tease him mercilessly. She ran her hands over her breasts, pushing them together, liking the effects of the charm she had used a few nights earlier. She then ran one hand up into her hair and the other down her abdomen, over her crotch and down her thighs. She knelt on the table and bent backward until her head rested on the table. She wiggled on the table before thrusting her waist up. She put her hands under her head and pushed up until she was in a bridge. From there, she stood.

"Do you want me?" she asked him, kneeling again. She placed a hand on each knee and spread her legs. She licked her lips and leaned toward him. She saw nervousness in his eyes.

"Yes." he whispered. "Can I touch you?"

"No. Its against the rules. Nothing more than a lap dance. Though, the more you pay, the more I'll do." Hermione teased. She lay on her back and pawed the air like a cat. Draco stood and placed cash between her breasts. "Thank you."

"Can I dress you?"

"Yes. If that is your pleasure."

Draco took her thong and held it open in front of him and she stepped into it. Draco pulled it up hard so that it jammed into her crotch. She yelped a little and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Give me a lap dance. No top" Draco ordered, putting more money into her thong. He lead her backwards, still holding her thong. With a jerk, she was straddling his lap again. She could feel the bulge in his pants as she moved about. Draco's eyes were full of lust. He held her as close as he could.

"I know a fun game." she grinned after a half hour. Draco was putty in her hands. She walked over to her coat and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Draco held her leash, refusing to let her get to far.

Hermione lay down on the table and poured a shot into her belly button. She used the leash to lead Draco between her legs. He held her gaze as he bent to suck the liquid from her stomach. She took a small pull herself before pouring more into her belly button for Draco to drink. She wrapped her feet behind Draco's back as he drank. He licked in her belly button before using the leash to pull her up. She unwrapped her feet from his back and stood.

"Your time is almost up." Hermione purred. Draco knelt before her, picking up her bra. He paused before he stood, his face just level with her crotch. He gently blew air at her areas, causing her to shiver. He stood up slowly. She turned away from him and he slowly put her bra on her, taking his time to do the front clasp. He placed the rest of the money down the front of her bra.

"Thank you."

Finally there was a knock at the door and Daisy walked in. Draco nodded at Hermione and walked out.

"Have a good night Kitty? If you couldn't break that one, no one could." Daisy asked as they walked back to the dressing room.

"Hes broken alright."

"What did you get off him?"

"1420 pounds."

Daisy whistled. They met Blaze, Baby, Spice, and Highness and changed back into their street clothes. Daisy became Rosie, Blaze became Jane, Baby became Anne, Spice became Georgie, Highness became Babs, and Kitty became Hermione. Linking arms, the went back to the orphanage.


End file.
